Family
by dogangelsrule
Summary: Otto just wanted to be back with Time Squad again. Set during Orphan Substitute.


Lin: I miss this show so much. Truly, I do. Otto is my favorite =3

* * *

><p>Sister Thornley made him scrub those toilets for four hours.<p>

Four straight hours. Otto had not done that much physical labor since..Well, since he was last at the orphanage.

All while he scrubbed, Sister Thornley would stand above him and sneer at the pitiful job he was doing. It was not his fault, he was a history buff after all so his arms were made for holding books and that was about it.

Of course, Sister Thornley did not just insult his poor physical labor. No, she started to taunt him about his parents yet again. How his 'dead beat father' and 'junkie mother' left him in her care the day after he was born and never looked back. How she knew Otto would be trouble since because of his parents and how the apple never fell far from the tree. She even started to suggest a drug test to see if he was already addicted to some drug, but that was quickly forgotten when one of the other children walked into the bathroom and Sister Thornley turned her attention to belittle them for a bit.

Otto hated to admit it, but the insults about his parents stung a little bit more than they use to. Otto was use to hiding his emotions from Sister Thornley though, so he just kept scrubbing even as his mind worked furiously.

* * *

><p>Otto was relieved when Sister Thornley told him to stop working on the toilets, so much so that he almost forgot he was back in the orphanage until she set him up with a bunch of potatoes to peel in the basement. He hated peeling potatoes, almost as much as he hated working on toilets, but it was actually kinda nice in the basement. It was quiet, for one, and empty of other human life.<p>

As he worked, his mind went back to Sister Thornley and her taunts. In all honestly, Otto knew nothing about his parents or about what type of lives they lead. If they were even still alive was another question that would never be answered. When Sister Thornley first told him about what she thought of his parents, he instantly thought she was lying to make him feel bad. Some days though, Otto truly believed what Sister Thornley had said was true.

Thoughts of his parents almost instantly went away once he joined Time Squad.

In fact, now that Otto thought about it, he honestly could never remember ever thinking about his parents while with Time Squad. How could his think of his parents though when there was such much to do, so much history to fix? Who his parents were, what they did for a living, why they had left him, none of it mattered when he had a job to do.

Besides, it was not like he was all alone. He did have a family. Time Squad, Tuddrussel and Larry..They were his family. Sure, they first took him in for his knowledge, but..Now they thought of him as family, right? Otto sure thought of the two of them as family, but..not in the sense that more orphans would look at two adult figures.

Otto never thought of the two other time travelers as parents, far from it. In truth, Otto was more of a parent than either Time Squad members, so much so that even Freud had said so. Otto liked it though, he did not need parents. He had two people who he hope considered him family, who cared what they truly were as long as they cared? What more could a orphan ask for?

Peeling a potato a bit harder than he should of, Otto almost felt tears starting to sting his eyes. He never thought that he would get so attached to the two rather immature adults in his life, but now that he had been without them for a few hours..Otto felt like a mess. This was worse then the time the two had left him on that island for days, that had been an accident after all. The two had spend weeks after that incident at Otto's mercy, promising to never forget him again. From what Otto could tell this time though, he had been left on purpose to rot, all over some stupid argument. If he could, Otto would take it all back.

Hearing that familiar static in the air, Otto instantly turned towards the sound with his jaw open. The noise had came from the hallway right outside the basement door, but Otto could recognized the noise anywhere.

Completely forgetting the task at hand, Otto jumped from his seat and began to run towards the door, a little faster when he heard Tuddrussel's deep tones. He knew Tuddrussel was still mad at him from the whole video game fiasco earlier, but Otto did not care. Being away from Time Squad, even for a few hours, was more than Otto could handle and all he wanted to do now was go back to HeadQuarters with his two family members. If Tuddrussel was still mad, Otto would be willing to do anything to just go back to HeadQuarters with the two. Hell, he would be Tuddrussel's slave if it came down to it.

He did not care anymore. He just wanted to be back again. Back with Time Squad where he was appreciated. Back to the only family he knew.

* * *

><p>Lin: The stuff about Otto's parents? Doubtfully canon. Unless I missed an episode, tis pretty much insinuated that Otto never knew his parents, so..-shrugs- I'm not saying that all parents who leave their children at orphanages are like that, but, hey, tis fan fiction xP<p> 


End file.
